We Could Change The World Tomorrow
by hearteyesandbowties
Summary: "Of course something's wrong with it. We hurt one of our best friends and then just left him lying in the middle of a parking lot." Nick, Jeff, and Trent discuss what happened at the Warblers vs. New Directions sing off. 3x11. Niff. Oneshot. Complete.


**Well, look at that! Season three!  
>This is an idea that's been floating around in my brain ever since I realized that Nick was the Warbler who looked back while they were all walking away after "Bad", and then that combined with my hardcore Niff-shipping, and...tada! Here's the result. (:<strong>

**I'd love if you guys reviewed this, because I feel like it's one of my best stories thus far, and I'd really, _really_ appreciate some feedback.  
>Okay, review-begging over, on with the story!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Glee? Psssshhhh.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Nick Duval had been blessed with, it was a ridiculously strong intuition. He first realized when he was seven years old, and he had the strange feeling that his "happy family" was going to be no more. Amanda Duval filed for a divorce a month after Nick's eighth birthday. Nick had also anticipated his father's remarriage as well, along with the move from Dayton to Westerville. It wasn't only the prediction of life changing events, either. Nick was generally, give or take a few, a very good judge of character, and had the uncanny ability to foresee pop quizzes. Normally, he was right about all of it, much to the dismay of practically everyone that he knew.<p>

It was for that reason that he was pacing uneasily around his dorm room. It was great to be right, but he definitely didn't want to be this time. The Warblers had just returned to Dalton Academy after their sing off with New Directions, and Nick's intuition was indicating that something was _wrong._ In actuality, something hadn't been sitting right in his stomach from the moment he'd stepped in the parking garage, but he'd simply brushed it off as pre-performance anxiety. But seeing Blaine just _collapse_ like that, to hear him _screaming_ like he was…

Jeff Sterling was sprawled out on his back on Nick's bed, Trent Nixon sitting cross-legged beside him. All three boys were silent, lost in their own minds. Occasionally Nick would step a little heavier or Jeff would shift slightly, but other than that, everything was still.

"I didn't know that slushies were that painful." Jeff hoisted himself up into a sitting position, an ashamed glint in his eyes.

Nick shook his head and locked eyes with his boyfriend, "I didn't think so, either. But something's…_off_ about the whole thing.

Trent's gaze snapped from the floor to the dark-haired boy, "Of course something's off about it, Nick. We seriously hurt one of our best friends and then just left him lying in the middle of a parking lot."

The words were harsh, but true, nonetheless. Nick grimaced as images flooded his head, like they had been for the past two hours. Blaine had been in the fetal position, hands against his eyes. He was screaming like someone had set him on fire. Kurt had been hunched over him, looking hysterical. The red dye all over the floor had a disturbingly close resemblance to blood.

And he had walked away.

They all had.

Nick swallowed roughly. Was it possible for someone to hate themselves as much as he did right now?

"Nick?" He turned to the sound of his name. Jeff was staring at him empathetically, motioning for him to come and sit next to him. Nick did so, immediately falling into Jeff's side. The blonde boy wrapped his arms around him and instinctively pulled him closer. The three lapsed into a strangely comfortable silence once more.

"I just hope he's okay." Trent spoke in what was almost a whisper, furrowing his eyebrows.

Jeff nodded, "We should check on him."

Nick scoffed to himself, "You really think he would want to hear from us right now? Or anyone on New Directions, for that matter?"

Trent sighed, "I guess not. I don't know, I feel like we should do _something_."

The other boys murmured responses of agreement.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Nick glanced to Jeff and Trent guiltily.

"Yeah," Jeff began, "I don't even know-"

"-why we agreed to this in the first place." Nick finished.

Trent turned to the couple next to him, "I mean, whatever happened to 'once a Warbler, always a Warbler'?"

"And it wasn't just any Warbler, it was _Blaine._" Nick shook his head in disbelief. "Man, do you guys remember when he first came to Dalton?"

Jeff smiled sadly, "He was so…lost. David said that it took two weeks for him to say a single word."

"Really?" Trent stared at Jeff, wide eyed, I didn't know him until he joined the Warblers, but…he just doesn't seem like the quiet type. Like…ever."

Jeff snickered, "Yeah. Now it's like he's programmed to start singing whenever other people can see him."

"Or burst through doors." Nick added with a grin.

"Or climb on furniture!" Trent blurted. "Remember when we found him and Kurt singing Love Shack and jumping on his bed?"

"Oh my _god_, that was hilarious!" Nick fell backwards into the mattress, giggling slightly at the memory.

Jeff frowned, "I feel like I missed that."

Nick sat back up and turned to him, "You were sick with the flu. We were going to see if Blaine had some extra ibuprofen because you were running low and I had completely run out. But when I came back, you were asleep."

The blonde haired boy smiled brightly, "You're the best, you know that? I'm going to squeeze-hug you now."

"Those are my favorite."

"I know." Jeff said as he pulled Nick toward him once again. Both boys clung to each other as if their lives depended on it, grins lighting up both of their faces.

Trent smirked as he watched the scene before him. The two really were too adorable for their own good, almost sickeningly so at times. But it was plain to see that they were truly meant for each other, and it warmed Trent's heart. There weren't a lot of couples like that in the world anymore. In fact, besides Nick and Jeff, the only other ones that he had ever seen that happy were Kurt and Blaine. The smirk quickly faded from Trent's face at the sudden thought of the former lead soloist.

"Guys?" Nick and Jeff twisted their heads to the direction of his voice, thoughtless contentment lacing their features.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about Blaine?"

The question served as a stinging reminder of what had happened a mere few hours beforehand. The glowing smile on Nick's face dropped so quickly that it would have been hilarious, given a different context, while Jeff knitted his eyebrows together in contemplation.

After a moment of anxious silence, Jeff spoke up, "Can we just all collectively punch Sebastian in the face?"

"With spiky gloves." Nick quipped almost inaudibly.

"Guys," Trent rolled his eyes, "we can't fight fire with fire. That never helps anything. Besides, all of us Warblers are kind of in the wrong right now."

Nick sighed and nodded, "Yeah, that's true. Something's bothering me about the whole thing, though. It's like…like there's more to the story or something."

Trent frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I-" Nick hesitated, "I'm not entirely sure. But I guess it's like someone's holding something back."

Jeff studied him for a moment, "And by someone, you mean-"

"Sebastian." All three boys said in unison.

"Uh huh." Nick yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "But that's just my gut talking, so who knows what's really going on. Regardless, we can't exactly do anything about it now. That would be effective." He amended when he caught Trent's gaze.

Jeff nodded dipped his head solemnly, "Nick's right. It would be better if we slept on it and went from there."

Both boys looked to Trent, wordlessly pleading for him to comply.

Trent frowned slightly, "I guess that makes sense." He uncrossed his legs and stood up. "We have to do something, though."

Nick nodded earnestly, the images of Blaine filling his head once again, "Of course we will, Trent. It's just matter of figuring out _what_."

With that, Trent ducked his head in confirmation and started out the door, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, then."

Nick and Jeff both waved to Trent's retreating figure until the door closed behind him. The room melted into a comfortable silence again, both boys simply taking in each other's presence and losing themselves in their own thoughts at the same time. Nick's intuitive side was making all sorts of noise, but it worked kind of like a metal detector. He was never sure if he was hovering over treasure or just worthless junk. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to block out the strangling feeling in his stomach.

"Hey," Jeff's voice pulled him out of his reverie, "are you okay?"

Nick gazed at his boyfriend and the look of absolute concern on his face and let a small smile slip across his own, "I'll be alright. It's just really bothering me right now."

"I know it is." Jeff wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him close. "I know. I wish I could do more to help you."

"Well, you're doing a pretty great job right now."

Jeff smirked and planted a kiss on the top of Nick's head, "Good to know, but I'll do you one better." He released Nick from his grasp (much to the dark-haired boy's dismay) and shifted in order to lie sideways on the bed. "Would you be interested in being the little spoon, sir?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Nick grinned cheekily as he maneuvered into his arms.

Jeff laughed, "Just in case. I mean, I like being the little spoon sometimes, too."

Nick turned to him, sheepishly, "We could switch, if you like."

His eyes widened, "No! That's not what I was trying to say. I like being the big spoon just as much."

Nick barely managed not to blush as the arm around him tightened possessively. "Good. Because being the little spoon is my favorite."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I really am."

"I see what you did there."

"Congratulations!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Shush, you."

"Jerk." Nick laughed and twisted himself around so that he was facing Jeff. "But seriously, I am so, _so_ lucky to have you, even if you're a big goof. I kind of need you to survive. Like…there's food, water, Jeff, oxygen, shelter…you're sort of high up on that list."

Jeff turned bright red at the words, beaming from ear to ear, "Have I told you that you're my favorite lately? Because you totally are."

"Well, thank you."

"My pleasure. Are you feeling any better?"

Nick's face shifted into a neutral setting as he answered, "Yeah. I'm sure if something else had happened, we would have heard about it by now. I guess I just freaked out again."

Jeff locked eyes with his boyfriend, "As in 'concerned about Blaine' freaking out. Not 'panic attack' freaking out. Right?"

He shook his head quickly, "No panic attacks. You know I haven't had one of those in forever."

"True. But it's my job to look out for you."

Nick smiled slightly, "Appreciated. How do you think Kurt's holding up?"

The blonde boy sighed, "I wouldn't want to be in either one of their places, honestly."

"Same." Nick bit his lip, "Blaine pushed him out of the way."

"What?"

"Right before Sebastian threw the slushie. I think it was meant to hit Kurt, and Blaine saw it coming. And then he just got there in time to-"

"To take the hit himself." Jeff concluded. "Wow."

Nick made a noise of agreement, "What have we done?"

Jeff frowned, "Screwed up."

"Big time. Trent was right, we need to do something." The boy yawned as he spoke, making his eyes water. His eyelids abruptly felt as if they each weighed ten pounds.

"Tomorrow, Nick. Don't get me wrong, I completely agree, but we aren't in a position to do anything at the moment. And besides, you're falling asleep right now."

Nick yawned again, "No'mnot. "

Jeff smirked fondly at him and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "You're so adorable when you're tired."

Nick's eyes were closed, with one hand curled close to his chest, the other reaching for Jeff's open one. A small, blissful smile was decorating his face as he was gradually submitting himself to sleep.

"Goodnight, little spoon." Jeff whispered before resting his head on Nick's pillow and trying to push any thoughts related to red food dye out of his brain that he could.

_Tomorrow_, he reminded himself, closing his eyes. Tomorrow something was going to be done.

Until then, however, there was an incredible boy asleep beside him, and Jeff wasn't going to take that for granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Niff fluff!<br>Reviews make me smile like an idiot, but I'm not opposed to that. (;**

**Thanks guys!  
>-Casey (:<strong>


End file.
